TemptationFrustration
by Anime enthusiast
Summary: Usagi and her husband Seiya are at a business function. Usagi is left alone at the bar. What happens when a dashing young man starts to flirt with her?


Usagi stood there in the pink dress that she had paid too much for, her golden hair flowing down her back, contemplating her empty cocktail. Her husband, Seiya was busy at the moment, talking to clients at this party they were required to attend due to his status at the law firm. Nobody had said a word to her, and Usagi wondered if she had overdressed for the occasion. Most of the clients were famous millionaires that she wouldn't dare approach.

Through the massive window that made up one entire wall of the room, Usagi observed the view of New York. At night, it was a breathtaking scene, but there were times that she wondered what it would be like to move somewhere less noisy. Less crowded. Less evil. Every other day on the news, it seemed, she saw another story about a murder or a robbery. Had New York become too dangerous?

As she was getting a refill at the bar, Usagi's eyes wandered to the other men in the room, scanning for anything worth her time. Old. Young. Ugly. Fat. Then there was her husband, talking to someone from MTV. Seiya was a decent-looking man for his age. His hair was still the same dark brown it had been when he was a younger man, now grown long and pulled back in a ponytail, and his eyes were the same deep blue. Perhaps just as important, he had been a gentleman as long as she had known him. In their early years together, the sex had been amazing, their chemistry off the charts. In time, though, all of that had evaporated. Usagi seemed bored with the relationship.

"Excuse me miss. Perhaps you would prefer a fuzzy navel to those apple martinis?"

"Pardon me?" Usagi turned slowly in search of the source of these unexpected words. A tall man was sitting on the bar stool next to her, a shot of Jack in his hand. His black wavy hair gave a pretty boy look along with his eyes. His sleeves where pulled back which showed off his long slender arms. He had a the body of someone who went to the gym diligently.

"I enjoy what I'm drinking though." She nodded at the bartender to get another one. "What are you drinking Mister?"

"Chiba. Mamoru Chiba. I work with your husband often on family law cases. He speaks of you so much, I feel as though I know you already." Mamoru took the shot of Jack, and then turned the glass upside down on the bar. Usagi watched his face as he sized her up. His expression didn't change much, but his eyes seemed to smile. She knew she looked pretty good in her short, clingy dress.

"Well, he hasn't mentioned you at all, Mamoru," she said. She knew she was being bold, calling this man she had just met by his first name. Must be the alcohol, she thought. She flashed him a smile as she moved closer to him, under the guise of trying to be heard over the noise of the party. "He never talks about work. Comes with the territory, you know."

"Yes, I do know. We are not supposed to talk about our clients or cases to anyone who isn't involved in the case in some way. I would imagine that is difficult for you. What does that leave to talk about?" His hand reached up to her face and pushed her hair back behind her ear. Usagi felt her cheeks burning.

"Not much anymore, but...nevermind that. Are you married, Mamoru?" As soon as she asked the question, she realized that she sounded too cheerful. Before he could answer, she added, "I should really be getting back to my husband."

Mamoru grabbed her hand and grinned. "I think he's too busy for you right now. He's supposed to be recruiting clients right now. I finished a little bit ago. There is an amazing view from the top floor, I'd be happy to show you."

Usagi glanced over at her husband and hesitated for a moment. She loved Seiya and knew she should be loyal, but all their relationship made her feel of late was empty inside. She knew he had work matters to attend to, but he had hardly even spoken to her all night. Knowing she shouldn't, she nodded and followed Mamoru into the elevator.

The elevator ride up was awkward. Staring down at the floor she noticed she felt nervous. As Phil Collins was playing she was watching the numbers as they went up. .3.2.1. Mamoru reached inside his pocket and put a key into the number one turning it to the right. The doors opened.

Mamoru moved to the black leather couch and tossed his jacket onto the back of it, then proceeded towards the balcony and waved her over. Her heels were echoing inside his condo, so she kicked them off and went to join him.

"Beautiful isn't it?" He commented as he looked at her. As Usagi was taking in everything he inched closer and closer to her. Usagi could feel his skin brushing up against her. She wondered if he liked the smell of her perfume. She wondered what he was thinking about.

Turning to face him she sighed. "You can see everything from here. All the people become invisible. Nothing matters but the lights and stars."

"You matter," he whispered in her ear, making her shudder. He moved his hand from her wrist all the way up her arm to her shoulder, where be tugged on the strap of her dress. Leaning down, he kissed her neck. Usagi felt him losing control as he gave her a quick, hard kiss. Then suddenly, he stopped and sat down on the concrete, his head down.

Usagi had butterflies in her stomach and goose bumps on her arms. She was shocked and excited that he had kissed her even though he knew she was married and he worked with her husband! She decided to take a risk for once in her life. She knelt down in front of him and smiled. Her right hand was placed on his cheek and her left hand went behind his neck. In slow motion she placed her lips upon his. His lips were soft and wet. She kissed him again and again. Parting her mouth his tongue darted into hers sloppy at first but became a dance.

Their breathing became heavy as the hormones kicked in. Mamoru pulled his head back gasping for hair as she did. Staring at each other their eyes were full of lust. He nibbled on her ear and starting kissing her neck moving down. While kissing her, his hand pulled the other strap down. He took the top of her dress and moved it down, exposing her breasts. He put his mouth to her nipple and started sucking on it while his hand caressed her other breast. Her back arched and she unconsciously spread her legs apart as waves of pleasure went through her body.

"Oh Mamoru," she muffled out between moans. Smiling he took his hand and moved it to her thigh. As he finished playing with her breast he went back to kissing her as his hand moved to her pink lacy panties. His fingers felt the wetness soaking through the panties. As he dug under her panties and teased her clitoris he heard a loud ding.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" He yelled jumping up quickly forcing her to stand up. "Straighten up yourself!"

Usagi's face went pale. She wasn't sure what was happening but had a good idea. Someone was coming up to his condo, a lover, her husband, or someone from the firm. Either way, this looked really bad. She grabbed the mirror out of the purse and put some fresh make up and brushed her hair. Praying she didn't look any different she gave him a pleading look.

Mamoru pondered for a minute and smiled, "I was showing you a good time."

The door slowly opened and she turned around to see who it was. "Hi, honey!"

Seiya waved to Mamoru and smiled at his wife. "Sorry about that, didn't mean to ignore you. Just had some business to attend to, you know. I see that Mamoru has showed you the view from his place."

"Now that's not fair," Mamoru replied, grabbing a beer and handing it to his friend. "How well did you do?"

"I feel pretty confident about everything. But, it is getting late and seeing how I neglected my wife it's time to pay attention to her." Seiya winked at him and laughed.

"Pleasure to meet you," Usagi put her hand out and he squeezed it. The butterflies wouldn't get away and her knees felt weak. "I forgot about my heels, those things are killer!"

Mamoru quickly went into the main room and handed them to her, "Yeah, I'm glad I'm not a woman."

While putting her shoes she mouthed the words 'I want you' to him. He couldn't say anything back since Seiya was facing him and talking to him. He just gave her a half smile.

"I will see you Monday at work my friend. Off to bed we go!" Seiya gave him the half empty beer than shook his hand. Usagi waved to him as the doors closed. Leaning her head on her husband's shoulder she couldn't stop thinking about him and when the next time would be when she could see him. Thinking about him having his hands all over made her feel horny and a little wet.

On the ride home, silence pervaded the car. Feeling uncomfortable with the lack of conversation, Usagi inserted her favorite techno CD into the player. Almost immediately, Seiya sighed loudly. "Do we have to listen to this?"

"Well considering you ignored me most the time, I would say so!" Usagi slammed her CD book on the floor and turned away from him, looking out the window. She was antsy to get home. Maybe Mamoru was on one of those social networking websites and she could talk to him there.

It seemed that the ride home took hours when in reality it only took 20 minutes. Usagi ran straight to her computer and her husband went in the shower.

"Come on, come on…" As the computer was slowly booting up she ran upstairs and changed out of her dress into her favorite silky pink pajamas. Her cat Luna was stretched out on the bed sleeping. She thought about taking Mamoru's number from her husband's cell phone but figured he would find out or something.

Excited she logged onto her social networking site and had to sort through the spam. Nothing special was going on. Ami was working late hours at the hospital, Rei was trying out for American Idol, Minako was at volleyball practice, and Makoto was hosting her cooking show. She typed his name into the search box and clicked enter. There he was number 5 on the search list. She clicked add friend.

Excited, she logged onto her favorite social networking site and quickly sorted through the spam. Nothing special was going on. She typed Mamoru's name into the search box, and was pleased to see his picture appear. Immediately, she clicked on it to add him as a friend.

"Sweetheart, I'm going to bed." Seiya walked over to his wife and kissed her forehead. "Try not to stay up too late, we have spinning class early in the morning, and we both know how you are in the mornings."

"Okay. I love you." Usagi stood up and gave Seiya a hug and kiss. She sat down staring at her home screen hoping Mamoru would add her. Thinking about it, he might have gone to bed so it would be kind of pointless to sit there all night and wait for him to add her.

Her cursor moved to the top right of the screen to click the X. As soon as she was about to a chat window popped up.

"Hello, sweetheart."


End file.
